


In Which Haley And The Farmer Kiss

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: The farmer feels awful about letting Haley get muddy in the cow paddock, so she invites her over to the farm with the promise of a shower, clean clothes, and fruit salad. Haley graciously accepts.





	1. In Which There Is A Farmer, A Photographer, And A Cat Named 'Peaches'

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation and slight reimagining to Haley's 8 heart event!! i was sad because i could find barely any Haley x female farmer fics and decided to take things into my own hands!! enjoy this gay shit

The farmer is completely mortified. Exponentially more so than Haley, who, by all accounts, is well within her rights to be so. She is, after all, sitting in a cow paddock and covered in mud. Instead, Haley giggles breathlessly. And her laugh is absolutely the cutest thing the farmer has ever heard, and the knot of mortification and guilt in her gut unclenches, if only slightly.  


The farmer feels her face redden as she offers a hand to Haley and pulls her to her feet.

“I am _so_ sorry, Haley,” the farmer stutters out, “I had no idea that would happen.”

Haley only laughs again, and waves the farmer off, checking on her camera and the photos.

“That was fun!” Haley insists after surveying the fruits of their labor, turning to face the farmer again, “And these pictures are hilarious, Zee!”

The farmer grimaces, “I still feel awful. Let me make it up to you, please! My farm is real close and you can wash off there while I clean your clothes.”

Haley considers the farmer’s offer shrewdly, tilting her head. An opportunity to see the farmer’s homestead? This, she couldn’t pass up.

“Well,” Haley says, feigning mild indecision, “I _do_ need a shower.”

“It’s not far,” the farmer promises, “And I have some leftover fruit salad, if you’d like some.”

Haley smiles wide. Her day was just getting better and better. “Alright! Show me the way!”

The farmer nods, relieved, and gingerly shows Haley back out of the paddock and to the trail that leads to the farm.

 

-

 

They walk in a comfortable silence with Haley enjoying the view and the farmer enjoying the quality time with Haley, even if it wasn’t under the best circumstances. 

As they close in on the farmer’s house, Haley is able to take in the sights of the farm. The crops, the silo, the well, the barn, and the coops! She coos over how cute the chickens and cows are before being gently ushered indoors.

Once inside, Haley takes a moment to appreciate the sights of the farmer’s home. Cluttered isn’t the right word to describe it; the home is full of objects placed and organized in such a way to give it a cozy feeling. Lived-in, might be a better word for it, Haley decides.

Meanwhile, the farmer is a whirlwind of movement and nervous energy. Over her shoulder she says a quick, “I’ll be right back,” before disappearing into the bedroom, leaving Haley alone in the living room.

Well, not completely alone, Haley thinks, as she spots a tabby cat lying luxuriously in a sunbeam. She smiles, crossing the room to say hello and offer a hand to the cat. The cat lazily blinks twice before deigning to rub her head against Haley’s outstretched hand.

Haley turns her head in time to see the farmer noisily return to the living room. She’s carrying a bundle of clothing and some soap. 

Haley returns her attention to the cat, scratching behind her ears, “What’s her name?”

The farmer snorts and says fondly, “That’s Peaches; she’s the laziest cat I’ve ever met,”

“You’re so cute,” Haley tells Peaches seriously. The cat, in return, purrs very loudly.

The farmer laughs quietly, “Once you’re done with her, I’ve got some new clothes here for you while you wait for yours to be washed and a new bar of soap. The bathroom’s upstairs on the left, and there should be clean towels up there already. Just put your clothes in the hamper and I’ll get them once you’re finished.”

Haley nods, giving Peaches a final pet before crossing the room to take the bundle from the farmer. “Thanks!”

The farmer smiles, “You’re welcome, but you don’t have to thank me; this is my fault after all.”

Haley just waves her off again before disappearing upstairs.

 

-

 

When Haley returns down the stairs, hair damp and in baggy, comfortable clothes, the farmer is shooing Peaches off the table and setting down a generous bowl of fruit salad.  


Haley smiles, “It looks great!”

The farmer blushes, pleased, “Thanks! Uh, help yourself! I’ll go put your clothes in the wash.”

The farmer makes a beeline for the stairs but Haley stops her, “Wait, what was that soap you gave me?”

The farmer freezes, “Why? Was there something wrong with it?”

“Oh, no! It was amazing! It smelled just like sunflowers! I was wondering where you got it.” Haley enthuses.

Now the farmer blushes harder, though still pleased in spite of herself, “Oh, um! I made it myself.” She says at last, like a secret.

Haley grins, her eyes alight, “Really?”

The farmer rubs her neck, obviously torn between being embarrassed and being flattered, “Yeah, it’s, uh, a hobby? Kind of? I mean, I have most of what I need on the farm and uh, yeah,” she finishes, unsure of what to say.

“That’s amazing!” Haley says.

Reassured, the farmer allows herself a small smile and says softly, “Thanks,”

They stand there, smiling at each other for a moment, before the farmer reminds herself that she brought Haley here to clean her clothes and not grin at her like the lovestruck fool she was.

“I’m going to, um, go wash your clothes,” the farmer says, gesturing vaguely upstairs before making a quick exit.

Haley, still smiling, sits down at the modest kitchen table to dig in, but not before giving Peaches a friendly scratch behind the ears.


	2. In Which There Is A Farmer, A Photographer, A Cat, and A Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's kissing and a bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got antsy and decided to post the rest of it now so here's the kissing!!!

The farmer returns after several minutes and takes a seat across from Haley at the table. “Alright,” she says, “It shouldn’t be too long before they’re ready.”

Haley smiles, “Thank you, really; you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

The farmer looks like she wants to blush again, but instead she smiles shyly and says “Oh, it’s no trouble,”

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment. Haley quietly chews on a chunk of melon while the cat rubs her head against her leg and Haley considers the farmer. Her farmer, if she’s feeling fond. (And she is.) Her farmer who’s taking all this time out of the day to make sure Haley has clean clothes and fruit salad, when, really, she probably has other farmer-y things to be doing.

“Don’t you have to, like, tend to your crops or milk your cows or something? I’m not keeping you from work am I?” Haley asks finally.

“Oh, no!” the farmer says earnestly, “I took care of everything like that this morning. I was just going to do some fishing today, but I hate fishing, so it’s no big loss.”

Haley nods, relieved.

The farmer stands up suddenly, “Oh! That reminds me!” she darts for the door, “I wanted you to meet someone!” she says cryptically, before leaving the house entirely and leaving Haley bewildered at the table.

The farmer is gone long enough for Haley to wonder if she should go out after her, but not long enough for her to act on her thoughts. The door to the house opens slowly and the farmer eases in, back to her. To Haley’s further confusion, she closes the door behind her and there’s no other person in sight.

But she realizes what’s going on when the farmer turns around with an armful of fur. Once the farmer is close enough, Haley is able to identify the bundle of fur.

“A bunny!” she gasps quietly, not wanting to scare the rabbit in question.

The farmer nods and grins, holding the rabbit closer to Haley, “Her name is Mimsy! I got her last spring. She’s a sweetheart.”

Mimsy, for her part, pokes her head out of the safety of the farmer’s arms to sniff at Haley. Or, possibly, the fruit salad. It isn’t clear. Haley is transfixed.

“You can pet her, if you like. She won’t mind. Or you can feed her a blueberry from your bowl; she loves those.” The farmer says gently.

“She’s so cute!” Haley whispers, one hand slowly going to stroke Mimsy’s fur and the other reaching for a blueberry to share. Mimsy greatly appreciates the treat and eats it quickly.

The farmer’s smile is wide and fond, “I thought you might like her.”

Haley switches her attention from Mimsy to the farmer, but is no less transfixed, “You did all this for me.” 

It’s a statement, not a question, but the farmer nods anyway, unable to speak suddenly.

Haley smiles wide. Her hair is damp and tangled and she’s wearing old house clothes and her eyes are so wide and shining and her lips are so pink and she’s the most beautiful person the farmer has ever seen.

Haley puts a soft hand on the farmer’s shoulder, guiding her closer, “I’m going to kiss you know, if that’s alright.”

The farmer nods mutely, awestruck, and relents to Haley’s guiding hand. And their lips meet. Haley’s mouth is sweet and tastes like summer. The farmer’s mouth is soft and she makes soft noises into Haley’s. 

After a few moments, the farmer breaks away and breathlessly says, “If we’re going to kiss anymore, I should really put Mimsy down somewhere.”

And Haley giggles, high and carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fact: if you're a lesbian and you wash a girl's clothes, let her use your shower and your handmade soap, feed her fruit salad, and show her your rabbit, she WILL kiss you and fall in love with you, 
> 
> trust me, i know because im a lesbian and therefore an expert on the subject
> 
> (anyway, i hope y'all enjoyed!!)


End file.
